1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency transmission line member that defines a high-frequency transmission line, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stripline or micro stripline high-frequency transmission line may be provided in or on a flexible substrate or a flat cable having flexibility. A conventional stripline high-frequency transmission line (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4962660) includes a signal conductor disposed at an intermediate position in the thickness direction of an insulating substrate; and two ground conductors disposed with the signal conductor interposed therebetween in the thickness direction of the insulating substrate. The micro stripline high-frequency transmission line includes a signal conductor disposed on one principal surface of an insulating substrate; and one ground conductor disposed at the other principal surface side of the insulating substrate.